Lepsze jutro
by Gizelka
Summary: Witam wszystkich! "Lepsze jutro" jest moim pierwszym opowiadaniem na tej stronie (pisanym w drodze autobusem do szkoły, ale to pomińmy xD) Aby od razu nie straszyć yaoi (a na pewno ich będzie tutaj najwięcej) - AoMomo dzisiaj dopuszczam do głosu. Wszelkie opinie i uwagi mile widzane u Miłego czytania! c:


-Dai-chaaaaaan~ Wstawaj już!  
-Zostaw mnie w spokoju... - odpowiedziałem, jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony.  
Jak co dzień po pokoju kręciła mi się moja różowowłosa "siostra". Ona nawet nie wiedziała, o jaką migrenę przyprawiała mnie co dnia. No, ale przyzwyczaiłem się trochę do tego i olewałem wszystkie jej piski.  
-Spóźnisz się do szkoły! - dziewczyna zaczęła układać rzeczy walające się po podłodze. -Jenyy, nie masz czasem już za dużo tych gazetek? I skąd do cholery ty masz edycję kolekcjonerką?!  
-Mehehe, ma się swoje sposoby~ -zaśmiałem się, ale za karę dostałem zeszytem w łeb.  
-Wstawaj! - Satsu wzięła mój plecak i wyszła z pokoju.  
Kurwaa... Nie chce mi się iść. Ale i tak w końcu wstałem. Nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, by ta dziewczyna weszła do kuchni. Co to to nie. Chcę jeszcze życ.

Mniej wiecej tak wyglądała 3 klasa gimnazjum. Taa... Nie ma co, super zabawa. W liceum nic się nie zmieniło oprócz tego, ze przestała mnie nazywać per "Dai-chan". Chociaż jej piski były tak samo irytujące, ludzie przestali się aż tak dziwnie na mnie gapić. Jeny, mówię, jakby mnie to w ogóle obchodziło.

Jednak jeden tydzień był dosyć dziwny. Satsu pojechała na wycieczkę tygodniową gdzieś tam z dziewczynami z klasy czy jakoś tak.  
Pamiętam, że wyspałem się wtedy jak nigdy. Nie łaziłem do szkoły, bo jak się budziłem, własnie się kończyły lekcje. Taa, po co komu budzik do szczęścia? No i przejrzałem wszystkie moje gazetki. Po 3 razy. Nie byłem na żadnym treningu. Kurna, ale sobie poodpoczywałem~ ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że bez tej wiedźmy u mnie w domu jest mi... Nudno. Cholernie nudno. W sumie to przez nią jeszcze łażę do tej szkoły... Jeny, jakie to irytujące...  
Muszę jej kupić czasem badyla czy coś... Kurwa, co ja gadam. Przecież to chodzące cycki. I wielkie oczy. I różowowłosy krasnal, który ma irytujący i piszczący głos... Który jest tylko mój.  
Kurwa  
TYLKO mój

Na moje nieszczęście (albo i szczęście) w ktoryś upalny dzień w szkole jakiś gościu zaczął zaczepiać Satsu. Był chudszy nawet od Kise, mięśni to w ogóle nie miał i sięgał mi maks brody. Jeny, takiego to dotknąć wystarczy i by się pewnie rozpadł. Albo popłakał. Ewentualnie posikał ze strachu, ale to nie mnie wybierać.  
-Satsu, kto to? -podszedłem do tej rozgadanej dwójki. Jezu, ale ten koleś zrobił minę. Jakby miał zaraz popuścić. Czyli opcja numer 3. Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie do niego.  
-To Hideki z naszej klasy... - Satsu westchnęła. - Rozmawiamy o wyjściu do kina. Hideki mnie zaprosił na film~ -powiedziała mega uradowana.  
Nie wiem czemu, ale mnie to wkurwilo. I to ostro. Ja pierdole, jak taki ciućmok ma w ogóle czelność do niej podchodzić?!  
-ta... Supeeeer. Chyba się nie zgodzisz, co? - koleś zdziwił się lekko, ale ze strachu milczy cały czas.  
-Czemu nie?! - Satsu się zirytowała.  
-Bo jutro idziesz ze mną, Satsu -zmruzylem oczy.  
Co ja  
Własnie  
Kurwa  
Powiedziałem?  
-Hee?! Od kiedy niby?!  
-To ja m-może juz pójdę... -cHideki uciekł niczym od ognia. O tak, uciekaj, uciekaj, cieciu.  
-Od dzisiaj. Jutro idziemy na film.  
Satsu zrobiła mega skołowaną minę, po czym się zaś miała.  
-Dai-chan, czy ty mnie zapraszasz jako siostrę czy dziewczynę? - otarła łezkę z kącika oka, która pojawiła się przez śmiech.  
-Dziewczynę - przeciągnąłem się, aż mi coś strzeliło nieprzyjemnie.  
-H-Heeee?! Dai-chan, serio...? -zdziwiła się. Jeny, ale jej nastroje dzisiaj skaczą.  
-Ta... Co w tym dziwnego? -wzruszyłem tylko ramionami. Kurwa. W co ja się wpakowałem.  
-Nic nic~ -Jeny, ale się teraz słodko uśmiecha...  
Zadzwonił dzwonek.  
-Dai-chan, gomen, muszę iść, mama mnie poprosiła, zebym była dzisiaj szybciej w domu. Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj masz trening! To do jutra! - dziewczyna, nucąc coś pod nosem pobiegła do szafki.

Trzeba sobie przygotować jakąś ładna gadkę.  
Hehe, bardzo mi się chce  
Ale kurna  
Dam rade  
Od jutra wszystko się zmieni  
Od jutra bedzię lepiej  
Dokładnie...

Jednak jutro nigdy nie nadeszło.  
Moge tylko się gapić na wyryte w marmurze znaki.  
Na płonące znicze.  
Heh, chyba byli tu inni... Cukierki od Atsushiego, jakis badziewny przedmiot od glona. Jakby to jej kurwa miało pomoc.  
-Ooi, Satsu, wiesz, że pierwszy raz nie spóźniłem się na lekcje...?


End file.
